


Renaissance Man

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Banter, Birthday Fluff, Happy Birthday Theosymphany, M/M, Nivanfield writing, Pep Talk, down under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Sometimes a writer needs a helping hand. Who better to give it than his two leading characters?  Chris and Piers pay Theosymphany a flying visit in the land down under.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 9





	Renaissance Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/gifts).



> This short is gifted to Theosymphany for his 2020 birthday. Many Happy Returns Theo! Get writing! - nimrod :)

In the southern hemisphere it was nighttime. And it was cold. In the city, a single light shone out from the window of an upper floor apartment. Inside, the lamp shone over the desk of a writer, who sat huddled over it, wearing his thickest sweater. His pen hovered over the blank sheet of paper that lay in front of him on the desk. The writer looked at his watch once again. It was 1 am. He sighed. Two hours and still nothing.

He looked out of the window. It was still raining. The light from lamp reflected back from the slanting rain outside. He looked up at the weather station on the wall. The outside temperature was hovering around zero. It didn't seem much warmer inside the neat and tidy apartment. Soon the slanting raindrops would turn to sleet. He shuddered and returned his gaze to the paper. It was still blank. Like his mind.

He put the pen down and closed his weary eyes in defeat.

"Dammit!"

"Hey! That's my line!"

The warm, strong voice startled him. He looked up at the familiar battle-worn face. Dark, hooded eyes returned his gaze steadily, reflecting the lamp and the rain. The heavily stubbled lips below them slowly creased into a grin.

"C,Captain? Is that really you?" The writer put his glasses down next to the pen and rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"In person. Figured you needed us, buddy."

"Us? You mean Piers? Is he here too?"

"I'm right behind you pal. Looking after your six."

The writer turned around and saw the sparkling hazel eyes that never missed a target, set in the handsome 'film-star looks' face.

"I didn't hear you come in. I must have nodded off."

"Cat like tread, remember? You wrote it." said Piers, pleasantly.

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, I must have forgotten." the writer blushed apologetically.

"Don't be. You've got a lot on your mind." Piers put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The pressure, the warmth, it felt real.

"That's why we're here kiddo." The Captain smiled. A smile nearly as broad as his shoulders. The sort of smile you could get lost in. He gestured to an empty sofa. "Do you mind?"

"No, please, do sit down. Make yourselves at home." Chris sat down, he almost filled the sofa on his own, whilst his partner scrunched up alongside.

Piers shivered. "I'd hoped it would be warmer down under."

"Yeah. It was so hot during our holiday here. That was cool." Chris smiled at the recollection and put a warming arm around Piers' back.

The sniper snapped his fingers. "Of course! It's Theo's spring now Babe. That's why."

"It is? But it's only September! Crazy country!"

"Spring can be pretty grim here." the writer explained. "Let me turn the heating up."

"Don't worry Theo. This is just a flying visit, some moral support. Consider it a birthday present." Piers gave him a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, kinda' like a pep talk. I'm good at those." Chris puffed his chest out a little.

"Pep talk . . . ?"

Chris stood up, then leaned over Theo and looked at the blank paper. "Hmm, looks like you got problems."

The writer blushed. "I'm out of practice. I get ideas but can't seem to finish them."

"Like Chris' plans?" Piers replied, quick as a flash.

"Oi!" Chris glared back, pretending to be annoyed.

"He, he. I love that banter you two share. I miss writing it. But there's so much else going on right now." Theo hung his head.

"Like what?" asked Chris.

"Big, big project at work. About the effectiveness of PPE."

"Pee-Pee who?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "It means Personal Protective Equipment, Babe. Gowns, masks."

"Oh! Sciency stuff?"

"Yes." Theo nodded. "Justifying my PhD."

"That was a big chunk of your life, right?"

"Yes. And you helped me Piers. And you too Captain. I don't know if I would have completed my thesis without writing Nivanfield as well. When all I could do was write, you two helped me relax. It was a different kind of writing sure, but it got me through the tough times. That and your fans. You've got a small army of fans out there you know."

"Ha! Piers has. Not so sure about me though." Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"You've got me Chris. That's all the fan you need."

"And Finn."

"Who could forget. What about Danny?" teased Piers.

"No, he's your fan!"

"See, there you both go again. Finn's always fun to write. And Danny's sweet."

"Sweet on Piers you mean! Grrr!" growled Chris.

"Bear! Anyway, you've got fans too you know Theo."

"Yes. Us two for a start. We always read your stuff. Takes our minds off all the other crap."

"And there's plenty of that." affirmed Piers.

"So Doc, besides your work, what else is going on?"

"Well, there's my singing. I'm in a choir."

"Oh yeah, we love the stories where you sing something that's relevant to us. What else do you sing?"

"Choral and Show tunes. I like those."

"Hmm, Nivanfield, the musical. I can hear it now!" Piers chuckled.

"I'd rather not. Ordering Alpha about is pretty hard on the old vocal chords."

"That's why I'm there Babe, as your No.2, so you don't have to."

"Not much use when you're sniping from on top of a tall building, aways behind us."

"Ah, but I only need to shout at you."

"Why only me?"

"Cos you're normally the one about to do something stupid . . ."

"Hey!"

". . . Well, reckless then."

"That's better. There's a difference you know! Anywho, we're getting off-point. We're here to help Theo, not banter."

"No, go on. I could listen to you two for hours." Theo grinned.

"So, work, singing, what else you got on?"

"I enjoy cooking, home baking and stuff."

"Oh yeah, baguettes and cherry tarts . . . Mmm." Chris licked his lips. "I don't suppose you got any donuts?"

"Sorry Captain, only some Dutch-oven baked bread . . ."

"That'll do!"

"Chris! We're here to help, not eat him out of house and home."

"Oh! Can't we do both Ace?"

"No!"

Chris sighed. "See Theo, that's just what people don't see . . ."

"Er, what?"

". . . The dark, controlling, side of my No.2."

"Heh-heh. I'm sorry Theo, Chris thinks he's in charge sometimes. Now, getting back to you. You sing, write, cook, you're a scientist . . ."

"He's a PhuD!" Chris interrupted.

"Theo's a Renaissance Man, Babe."

"A who now?"

"Someone who's very good at lots of things. Science, the arts, humanity."

"Oh! Like me you mean?" the Captain beamed.

"Er . . ."

"You guys! He, he! Do you ever stop?"

"Not really. Not like your writing."

"Ouch!"

"What Chris is trying to say is it's a continual process. Life's never dull with a bear in your life."

"Or a puppy!"

"See?" Piers spread his hands.

"Yeah. Trouble is there's so much going on for me right now. Sometimes it's a little daunting."

"You'll get there Doc. Take my advice, get someone to share the journey with. Like I've got Piers and he's got me. You got anyone special?"

"Christopher! That's a rather personal thing!"

"What? I was only asking him. Besides, Theo's family, capiche?"

"It's very kind of you to ask Captain. Don't worry. I've got some irons in the fire."

"There Piers. I told you he did. Anyway, whatever, don't you sweat it kiddo. I was 40 before Piers and I got together."

"Speak for yourself! I'd made my mind up 2 years earlier."

"See Theo? Someone might have you on their 'to do' list already."

"Er, you'll be the first to know Captain."

"Ha! Well, we gotta go. I hope we helped."

"Um . . ."

"Chris means we've got your six Theo. Whatever you choose to do."

"Thanks, both of you. I won't forget."

"Don't be a stranger. Oh, and Happy Birthday Theo, I almost forgot! Ha, ha!"

"Yeah, Happy Birthday!"

"Byeeeee . . . . . ." Chris waived once, then was gone.

"Goodbye Captain, goodbye Piers."

The writer shook his head. That was weird! He must have fallen asleep. He looked at the blank page. Words began to form on it . . . He already had the title. Banter 402, a little slice of life.

Outside the apartment, the air temperature nudged itself back into positive territory. Soon it would stop raining.

Spring had received a pep talk too. Captain's orders.


End file.
